Unaffectionate
by Shiomi
Summary: Ryoma worries about Tezuka's feelings for him, until Atobe comes along and flirts with him. Tezuka x Ryoma


_**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I'm only borrowing characters for my own entertainment._

**Unaffectionate**

He started at his lover from across the table, sulking slightly. Tezuka Kunimitsu had been ignoring him for the past hour in favor of a book, and his boredom was increasing with every second that passed. After a few minutes of staring, he slid down in his seat and ran a foot down the older male's calf. His efforts were rewarded with a glance, followed by a slight quirk of lips. And then Tezuka returned to his book.

"...I'm going for a walk. Call me when you're done," Ryoma said, getting up from his seat. He left, not bothering to wait for his lover's reply. After a quick stop at the vending machine, he walked out of the library and settled down on a nearby bench. He sulked, wishing that the Seigaku captain would show him more affection. It was as if they were lovers only in name.

So caught up he was in his sulking that he didn't even notice the familiar figure striding towards him.

"Hn, if it isn't Echizen Ryoma," a voice said. The small figure looked up as he heard his name. "Che, it's just the monkey king."

"That's Atobe-sama to you," the Hyotei captain said. He sat down beside the younger male, not bothering to wait for the invitation that would probably never come. "So, why are you sulking outside the library?"

"..."

Atobe smirked, slightly amused. "Getting sick of Tezuka already? You can always turn your affections to ore-sama. I'm definitely more affectionate than he is. While I don't normally have intimate relations with peasants, I can let it go if it's you."

"...don't you ever get sick of hitting on me?"

"Never."

"...che."

The amusement was growing. Echizen Ryoma was just so fun to tease, even more so then Tezuka ever was. He leaned closer to the small male, their noses nearly touching. "Ne Echi-"

"Atobe, what are you doing with Echizen?"

Looking up, the pair found Ryoma's lover standing at the library entrance, arms folded across his chest as he stared at them, expressionless as always. The youngest pouted slightly, upset at the lack of jealousy. He knew that he'd be jealous if he found someone leaning so close to Tezuka.

The Hyotei captain stood up and smirked at his rival. "I haven't done anything, not yet."

Tezuka could feel his hands shaking slightly. "Not yet? What do you intend to do to him?"

Atobe's smirk widened. "Why, what else do people do with cute little cat-like boys? I'd kiss him all over, and then give him a belly rub of course."

"...I'm not cat-like," protested said boy. He was ignored by the two, who were staring at each other challengingly. He turned away and picked up his drink, annoyed by the two for totally different reasons. Why the hell did Atobe have to keep hitting on him? And why doesn't Tezuka ever get jealous? "...che."

He watched the two, and wondered idly if the monkey king could even see Tezuka's eyes, considering the reflecting glare of his glasses. Tezuka looked away, turning to his young lover. "Echizen, let's go."

Ryoma stood up, throwing his empty drink can into the bin next to the bench. "Uisu."

As he walked off with Tezuka, he turned back and smirked at the Hyotei captain, who smirked back at him. He frowned, wondering what the monkey king was smirking about. He never noticed Tezuka's shaking hand which was hovering over his, the owner of the hand wondering whether or not to take the smaller hand.

* * *

"Echizen!"

Heads turned to look at Atobe, who was leaning against a silver Mercedes parked outside the gates of Seigaku. Tezuka, who had been walking out of the gates with Ryoma trailing behind him, frowned. What did the Hyotei captain want with _his _Ryoma this time?

"...monkey king."

Atobe ignored the nickname, walking towards Ryoma instead. He grabbed the boy's hand, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. "Come, ore-sama's taking you out on a date."

Many jaws dropped at that. Tezuka felt his hand shaking as they itched to reach out and pull the first-year away from Atobe. Ryoma pulled his hand away, looking back at his lover. He was disappointed to find that Tezuka had no reaction. He didn't notice the shaking hand, which was crammed into Tezuka's pocket.

"...mada mada dane."

The Seigaku captain felt his lips form a small smirk on their own accord. _That's the way, Ryoma. Don't go out with that monkey king. _

Atobe leaned down to look into Echizen's eyes. "But you complained that Tezuka isn't affectionate, didn't you? I assure you, ore-sama is full of affection for you, Ryoma-kun."

The first-year glared. "I never complained about buchou being unaffectionate! It's just buchou being buchou!"

"Aaa... But you thought that way, didn't you?"

Ryoma didn't say anything. After all, the Hyotei captain _was _right about that. Watching his young lover, Tezuka frowned thoughtfully.

Atobe leaned closer to the smaller male, and was pulled back by an angry captain, whose eyes burned with jealousy. Ryoma kept his head down to hide his smile. His feelings for his lover didn't feel so one-sided all of a sudden, and he found that he didn't mind Tezuka's unaffectionate nature that much.

"You will stay away from Echizen," the Seigaku captain said in a commanding voice. With an amused look, the other captain pulled free from his grasp and walked towards his car. Before entering the Mercedes, he looked at the first-year. "I'll come back for you, Echizen."

Surprisingly, or not, Tezuka was the one who replied. "...please don't."

Atobe merely got into the car, his amusement growing. Now the brat would stop spacing out so much when playing tennis and perhaps prove to be a challenge.

As the silver Mercedes moved off, Ryoma looked up at his taller lover. "Buchou."

He only got a questioning glance in reply.

"...you're sexy when you get jealous."

**End**


End file.
